


Enemies with Benefits

by smartwaterworks



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartwaterworks/pseuds/smartwaterworks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr: enemies with benefits: Loki comes across Maria severely injured, slowly dying, and kills her to end her pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemies with Benefits

She’s bleeding, but she’s lost count of how many openings the crimson liquid is flowing from. Maria knows there’s a gash in her thigh and a sizable gap in where her stomach should be. She knows there’s a line of blood where she hit the wall and slid down, and that her face is bruised and her right arm is broken, but that’s all she knows. 

Then she knows there’s a raven-haired god in front of her, kneeling and holding onto her chin. She doesn’t feel the pain from his grip, so it can’t be that tight. Maria hears him speak, and she blinks to stay conscious, to fight the darkness that is slowly covering her sight and crowding her mind from the inside.

“Agent Hill.. Have you noticed that you’re bleeding?” He asked, a light humor setting in his voice that would never come from a regular human being. 

“Lame joke.” She mutterers, the feeling in her legs fading. If unhindered, she would fall into unconsciousness in a matter of hours, and after, death. Still, hours of suffering from blood loss and broken bones were not ideal.

“Yes.. well I’m terribly sorry we can’t keep up our extracurricular activities... I was having fun. Maria, stay with me woman, I’m not finished talking.” Loki gripped her chin tighter and she moaned from the pain. Would it ever end? She just wanted to be on the bridge, feeling the wind whip through her brunette hair and barking orders to the agent who forgot her coffee.

“There are not many that would call me a merciful god, but because you have granted me entertainment I shall grant you a gift.” The grip on her chin did not loosen, and she felt his thumb brush the blood that was trailing from the corner of her lips.

“Don’t want it.” she mumbled, her eyes falling slowly.

“Darling, you are dying. There’s no one here to save you. You are alone.. lucky for you, I happen to somewhat like you for your brave tenacity, stupid that it is. Goodbye Miss Hill, may my daughter have mercy on your soul.” 

Maria mentally braced herself for the hit, and true to his word he was merciful. Loki lashed out with a blade, driving the metal into her heart. She took one last breath before slumping against the wall, the agent's career and life ended with a hit from the trickster. The god waved his hand, cleaning himself of her crimson blood and frowned. 

“And we were just getting started too.. stupid mortal woman.”


End file.
